


The Kurapika x Rori Drabble Collection

by DecemberWildfire



Series: The Kurapika x Rori Chronicles [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kurapika - Freeform, OC, Romance, faithbased, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, shortstories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: Various short stories about Kurapika Kurta and Rori Greene (Naruto OC; crossover)
Relationships: Kurapika/Original Character(s)
Series: The Kurapika x Rori Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776271
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of short stories about Kurapika and Rori (ship stuff and just their lives in general), connected to my fanfic titled "Kurapika x and x Rori".
> 
> (HxH and Naruto crossover; still faith-based FYI)
> 
> Timeline is sporadic.
> 
> I'll add more whenever I feel like it. (And tbh, a lot of this stuff is just for me to use as an outlet to get fluff out of my system lol)

**I. In the Hospital**

Kurapika had just returned from an S-rank mission, where he was forced to use Emperor Time to protect his comrades. He was now in the Suna hospital, recovering from the extreme fatigue that resulted.

Rori was sitting next to her sleeping beau's bedside, knowing full well that he would be okay but still had no intention of leaving.

Sure, it could have been seen as reckless behavior, using such risky Nen like that. But she knew him better than to make such judgments. After all, he had sworn to never use Emperor Time again unless it was absolutely necessary to protect his friends and family. It had to have been his only option.

After some time, she noticed a tear fall from his eye, as he muttered the name, _"Pairo…"_

"...Pika?" she whispered, confused as she had never seen someone cry in their sleep before.

More tears fell down his face as he continued to sleep talk.

_"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry…"_

_"Pairo… why..."_

She held his hand as tears started rolling down her own face. The sight was simply heartbreaking and she so desperately wished there was something she could do. The poor guy missed his clan so much.

The blond hunter eventually opened his eyes and immediately caught sight of his sobbing girlfriend.

"Rori? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes, _I'm_ okay. I just… hate seeing you cry."

"I was…?"

"In your sleep. It sounded like you were dreaming about your parents and Pairo."

"...Yeah."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something…"

He took her hand into both of his and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about me, love. I'm living in the present now. And I'm very happy."

She leaned in to kiss his forehead. He was always so sweet and it was 100% genuine.

"How are you feeling? I mean, physically?"

"Very tired, but I'll be all right. I've been through worse."

He took note of the newspaper in her other hand.

"What's that?"

"My mom wrote an article about you and your success with the mission. She's the best writer I know, so I really think it does you justice."

She began to read it to him, mood lightened. He tried to sit up, but struggled to find the strength.

"Don't push yourself," she said. "Try to get some more rest. I'll be here and I'll pray over you."

Just then, the two caught sight of some more visitors in the hallway outside his window.

Gon, Killua, Leorio, Shea, and the comrades who he protected: Shinki, Yodo and Araya.

"On second thought… maybe rest can wait a little. Looks like you've got company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she absolutely calls him "Pika" or "Peeks" as nicknames. And no, I don't take criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the conference from my actual fanfic listed earlier. Heavily faith-based.

**II. Early Mentoring Sessions**

"I just don't understand how they could kill so many people and _not feel a thing._ "

"We slowly become the decisions that we make over time," Shea said. "Our hearts become hard if we allow them to."

"It's a terrifying thought," Kurapika said. "With the things I did, the road I was going down… I could've ended up just like them."

The blond hunter was fixing his gaze on the ground, unable to look his mentor in the eye. It was really painful to talk about this stuff.

"God didn't let you continue down that road," Shea said. "He has a plan for you. Your heart wasn't so hard that you couldn't turn back around. And here you are now: completely repentant, feeling remorse, and wanting nothing more than to start new and do good for people. You're _nothing_ like the Phantom Troupe."

"I hated them with all my being. But, once I actually _met_ them, I realized… they're human too. For all I know, they could've had horrendous backgrounds full of heartbreak and abuse that led them to where they were. And they cared so deeply for each other; something I never would've imagined for a group of criminals."

"You said you eliminated all of them?"

"No, just a handful. This creep Hisoka took down a bunch of them as well; though for completely different reasons. My reasoning for going through with it was that, if the Troupe was eliminated, then they wouldn't be able to harm or kill anyone else ever again. But if I'm being honest, that was more or less an excuse to carry out my plan for revenge. It didn't hit me until after..."

"Kurapika, listen to me," Shea said firmly. "I don't want you to beat yourself down. You're on the right path now. Here's what I want you to do: starting today, read at least 10 Psalms per day. There are a ton that are filled with sorrow and remorse, and even honest, angry cries out to God. You're not alone. Even people like King David experienced these feelings. He committed adultery followed by murder, and is tormented by guilt as is seen in several of the Psalms. And yet, he was considered one of the most righteous, God-fearing people of his day. Even people like that screwed up - and that's obviously an understatement. But God didn't give up on them. And He won't give up on you. He's overjoyed when His prodigal children come back to Him."

He handed Kurapika a packet of "orphan spirit" teachings, which was a big thing in Chi Alpha.

"So start with that, and go through this again. Call or text me if you have questions or want to talk about anything at all, okay? And if nothing else, I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Permission To Rest**

There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's open!" Rori called out.

Kurapika quietly entered and found his lover looking all comfortable on the couch. Apparently too comfortable to get up.

"Hey, you. Got off work early?"

"No, just a break. I have to go back in a few hours. I just wanted to see you."

He took a seat next to her on the couch, looking absolutely drained.

"Hon, you look exhausted. My dad isn't working you too hard, is he?"

"No, not at all. It's just been a crazy week at the estate. It's no one's fault."

She knew it was in his nature to overwork himself as it was, regardless of how crazy of a week it might've been. He was just like Gaara in that regard.

Kurapika turned his head to the TV, where old Paramore music videos were playing.

"So that's your aunt?"

"That's her. She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Indeed."

"She and Mom were my inspirations for getting into music."

"Talent sure seems to run in the family."

They watched for a little, but Rori felt bad looking over at her exhausted beau. He could barely keep his eyes open.

She placed a pillow on her lap and patted it with her hand, signalling him to lay his head down. He obliged.

It only took moments before his breathing became slow and steady.

"Pika?" she whispered after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Stay here and rest as long as you need to. I just texted Araya and he's happy to fill in for you tonight."

Though he normally would object, the permission to stay and sleep was all that was needed to knock him out like a light. Rori would be trapped there for quite a while but was more than okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, the whole Paramore thing is a dumb headcanon I have for my Naruto verse stuff lol


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Love Is a Choice**

It had been a long day for Kurapika.

He had returned from a mission where he had to fight an enemy who looked a lot like Uvogin, which obviously triggered some trauma. When he returned to the estate, one of the elders was pestering him about various things until he snapped. He lashed out at that elder, eyes turned scarlet, until he finally left him alone. Naturally, once he cooled off he went and apologized profusely. But it disturbed him greatly that, after all this time, he could still struggle with anger and rage like that; albeit rarely.

It was getting late and he was standing on top of the Suna estate, just looking out at the village. After a while a certain redhead came up behind him.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard what happened, so I just wanted to make sure..."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sorry."

She came up a little closer. "You sure?"

"Rori?" he asked after a deep sigh.

"Yeah?"

"...Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Although it rarely happens anymore, you know that sometimes when my eyes turn scarlet, in extreme cases, all I see is red and I… do and say things that I don't mean. I become someone else. You deserve nothing but the best, and I will not allow myself to be one who causes you pain or sadness. So, if that ever happens, and if I ever take it out on you… promise me that you'll break it off with me."

"...What?"

"I love you so much, and you deserve so much better than that. I desperately hope and pray that it never happens, but if it does…"

He felt a tight embrace from behind him, as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Do you really expect me to accept that?"

"Rori…"

"It'll be okay. I'm fully aware of the possibility of that happening. Couples fight now and then. Best friends fight. But we can grow in that. And I trust you completely."

"I wish I could say the same of myself..."

"Believe it or not, I'm not roses and sunshine all the time either. Though I don't like fighting with people, I'm still very much human. Love is a choice, not just a feeling. And I make that choice every day."

"What if this is something I can never overcome? I thought I had moved past it, but then today…"

"Then you keep fighting. It may very well be a lifelong struggle, just like me with my anxiety. But while there's breath in your lungs, and until the day you die, you never stop fighting."

"How about we make a different pact?" she asked after a moment.

"Hm?"

"The Bible says not to let the sun go down while you're still angry. If we ever do get into a huge fight for whatever reason, let's promise that we'll work it out before the day's end. And no shortcuts; it has to be genuine. Sound good?"

He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Sounds perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**V. The Last Fight**

It was late at night and Rori had fallen asleep on Kurapika's couch. He didn't have the heart to wake her.

The movie was still quietly playing in the dark as he continued to watch, half spaced out. After a while, he heard a knock on his window. His heart jumped a little at the sight of who it was.

"Hisoka?!"

The clown motioned for him to open the window.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get up here?"

"Well, now. Is that the greeting I get after all this time?"

"Please just cut to the point. Why are you here?"

"You're now a ripened fruit, after all," he said, licking a card.

"I'm not going to fight you. I'm not who I once was."

He gave a sinister look at the sleeping girl on the couch behind him.

"I hear you've got a new plaything of your own."

He gasped a little, immediately realizing he might not have a choice after all.

"Look. I don't care what you do to me, but don't you DARE even think about laying a hand on her!"

"Don't worry. You're not the one I'm interested in fighting."

"Then why are you here?"

"Word on the street is you're working for the Kazekage now."

"You want to fight Gaara."

"Oh, the thought of fighting the Kazekage gets me _so_ excited… you know where I'm going with this, don't you?"

"I'm not going to arrange a fight for you. He has way more important things to do."

"All I need is information on where and when to find him, alone. I can't be bothered with interferences."

Kurapika sighed. He knew Hisoka wouldn't let this go.

"He'll be out training in the desert west of town tomorrow. You can find him there. But I'll tell you right now, you don't stand a chance against him."

So the magician went out the following day for the ever so exciting battle. And indeed, he did not stand a chance. Though he made it out alive, it was the last fight he was ever able to participate in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Hisoka was painful lol. But yes, that creep is now out of commission. No more of his nonsense.
> 
> Just a reminder, this all takes place in the Boruto era, so Gaara is older and more experienced than Hisoka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Harley is Rori's mom and Gaara's wife.

**VI. Not Your Fault**

"Hi there, miss!" Gon said cheerfully to the woman as she opened the door.

"Hey there. You guys are Kurapika's friends, right?" Harley asked.

"Yep! We were passing through and thought we'd surprise him. Do you know where he is?"

"Actually, he should be coming over here in a little bit to drop some documents off for me. You guys can hang out here until then if you want."

"Perfect! Thanks a lot, ma'am!"

She led them to the living room. It was Gon, Killua and Alluka. While Gon was being his usual, cheery self, the other boy was far from that. He seemed to have a lot on his mind and wasn't fully present with them.

The three of them sat down on the couch in front of the TV, where a news channel was playing.

"Excuse my mess," Harley said as she gathered her piles of papers from the coffee table.

Killua suddenly snapped out of his trance and focused his attention on the TV. They were covering a story on a recent assassination near the Hidden Mist Village. And the assassins… he knew full well who they were.

"Geez… so gruesome," Harley muttered. "I don't understand how people can be so heartless."

"What do YOU know?!" Killua shouted, suddenly standing up and storming out of the room.

"...Is he okay?"

"Big brother's been kinda grumpy lately," Alluka said.

"Those assassins are his family," Gon said. "And they tried to force him into that life when he was younger. But that's not who he is and I think he feels guilty for ever being involved in any of that. It seems to be on his mind a lot lately."

The two proceeded to fill her in on his past, trying not to get too detailed out of respect for him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harley found the white-haired child sitting in the hallway of the estate, leaning against the wall. He looked up at her for a split second, then turned away and continued to pout.

"I'm sorry for my ignorant comment," she began. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well. Whatever."

"You deserve so much better than what your family gave you."

He turned his head in mild shock. "Wait, how do you even know about my family?"

"Your sister and Gon told me."

"Ugh. I swear, those two…"

"What I really wanted to tell you is this: it's not your fault. The things they made you do… none of it is your fault."

Killua suddenly stood up and faced away. "I have to go."

"Killua. It's not your fault."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted. "I killed people! I took their lives as if they meant nothing!"

"And it's not your fault. Your family didn't give you a choice. That's never who you were."

"I can't undo any of it…"

Tears were now rolling down his face. Harley came up to him and gave him a long embrace.

" _It's not your fault."_

He was basically sobbing at this point. That statement may have seemed obvious to some, as if he'd know already. So they never bothered telling him. Harley was the first one.

"You're a good kid, Killua. And you know, if you ever want to talk with someone who _does_ understand, you should talk to Gaara. You two have more in common in that regard than you might think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was cheesy and not Kurapika related, but my gosh does the smol boi need this. A trustworthy adult to tell him he's not responsible for the things his family forced him to do. Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr lol
> 
> inb4 Harley has such a soft spot for Killua cuz she sees a lot of young, broken Gaara in him and just wants to give him hugs lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the conference, after the attack at the bank but before their first date.

**VII. Odd Gift**

There was a gentle knock on the door. Rori opened it to the blond Kurta man standing there, holding a small box.

"Hey, you. You're up early."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah, I was about to head out soon anyway. What's up?"

"I… have something for you," he said shyly.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" she teased.

Opening the box he handed her, a look of slight confusion spread across her face.

"It's… mace?"

"In case you're ever in a dangerous situation again, and if you're by yourself. I just… want you to feel safe."

She felt her heart melt a bit as she pulled him into a long hug. Sure, it was an unconventional gift and might be seen as odd to some, but she knew him. He was so thoughtful and cared so deeply for her and her safety. It undoubtedly came from the bottom of his heart.

"You're sweet," she said. "I know that was a crazy incident, but you really don't have to worry so much about me. I hope you're not stressing out over it or anything…"

"It's in my nature as a hunter," he said, giving a small smile.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I have a pretty powerful one on speed dial," she responded, winking.

"So… how about tomorrow night?"

"Hm? What about it?"

"For our… date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsjsndhisshsujd so cheesy but I'm always in a fluffy mood
> 
> Ngl I'm kinda running out of ideas for drabbles. Open to suggestions/prompts/etc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grinding out a few more fluffy drabbles. I do plan on writing a cutesy proposal thing at some point, but this happens a little bit after that. Got a little inspired from a recent mentor meeting of my own.

**VIII. Pre-Marital Counseling**

"So I just wanted to use today to get to know you a little better and talk about your relationship."

"Of course. That sounds good."

"I'm really sorry your pastor wasn't able to do counseling with you guys. Sorry you got stuck with me," the woman joked.

"Oh, don't say that. We're thankful for your time."

"Since it's just us this week, let's talk about you. You've told me the story of how you and Kurapika met, and we chatted a bit over email. Why don't you tell me where you're at now and what you hope for in marriage."

"It's been awesome. We're both really laid back, and even though we have completely different professions, we always make time for each other as best as we can. In marriage I hope to of course grow closer to God, and as a result grow closer to Kurapika as well. I want to be able to reflect His love better together than I'm able to on my own."

"That's a great goal and important to strive for. It's like the triangle analogy. If God is the top of the triangle and you two are the bottom points, the more you grow closer to God, you'll naturally grow closer to each other as well."

"Exactly. That's how I like to think of it."

"What do you two do for fun when you're together?"

"All kinds of things… it just depends on our moods I guess. Anything from going hiking to playing video games all day. We both love to read and sometimes we'll just sit in silence for hours with our faces buried in books."

"Cute. That's good that you both share those hobbies."

"When I'm not playing or writing music, my ideal day is to just sit on the couch with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. It sounds kind of old woman-ish, doesn't it?" she joked. "But sometimes I feel bad because Kurapika also has this adventurous side to him, and sometimes I feel like I'm just so boring to be around."

"I know for a fact he doesn't see you that way."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just the type of introvert who genuinely enjoys just doing my own thing a lot of the time."

"That's how he is too from what he's told me. You two really found each other if you ask me. It's important to marry someone who you can just do nothing with. Someone who you can have comfortable silences with and just completely be yourself around. Because the reality is, life is pretty mundane most of the time. It's not always going to be a fun adventure like you see on TV. And that's okay."

"You're right. It's truly a gift to find someone so compatible. I'm very lucky."


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Last Survivors**

Kurapika had met Sasuke Uchiha at long last, and heard in detail about what happened to his clan in his youth. Though he didn't admit it, he kind of looked up to him as almost like a big brother. He felt so much less alone after hearing there was another sole survivor in a clan after a massacre; someone who understood his trauma on a deep personal level. But he also felt extremely selfish for thinking that way. The Uchihas didn't deserve that just like the Kurtas didn't. And Sasuke didn't deserve to go through that, especially given that it was at the hand of a loved one.

But what really infuriated him was hearing the backstory on _why_ it happened. About a twisted man named Danzo and how he pulled the strings.

Rori found him a few days later on the roof of the Kazekage's estate, where he often went to gather his thoughts.

"Hey, are we still on for lunch?" she asked.

"Oh? Yeah, sorry. I was just… thinking."

"Still thinking about your meeting with Sasuke?"

He let out a deep sigh.

"I'm trying so hard. Trying not to be angry or let rage take over me. It's just that… so many innocent people, including children, were murdered because of some selfish, wicked man, and someone else had to carry the blame the whole time… _it's just so…_ "

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad about being angry. It's okay. You know, there is such a thing as _righteous_ anger. We're supposed to get mad about injustice. Obviously letting anger overtake you is never good, but having a sense of justice like that is also God's heart. We're made in His image, after all."

"Righteous anger…"

"It seeks restoration and not destruction. That's the difference."

"I see…"

"I'm really proud of you," she said. "I can see some scarlet in your eyes, but you've come such a long way. You're not a slave to rage anymore. And the good work you're doing now for the village is all playing a part in ensuring that something like the Uchiha massacre _never_ happens again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly a Sasuke stan lol, but I will admit I am liking him a lot more in Boruto (at least in the episodes I've seen. Don't really keep up anymore so idk)
> 
> I honestly don't know how those two would hit it off lol. But, I feel like they could be bros?? To some extent??


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such cheesy, fluffy brainrot content I'm so sorry. I've just been throwing up a bunch of drabbles lately because I've felt the strong need to write. 

**X. Proposal**

It was finally autumn in Suna and things were cooling down.

Rori was enjoying taking walks around the village in the cooler weather and seeing people more often. The band was taking a short break, so her schedule was pretty free during this time. She was reading a lot of books, playing lots of Zelda, and frequently visiting Kurapika in his office. He unfortunately didn't have the leisure time that she did. Most days she took him lunch and they would eat in the office, having at least that time together on the busy days.

One day Wendy asked to accompany her on a walk around town, but asked to meet at Rori's parents' greenhouse.

As she was making her way over there, walking down the flowery path with streams of water flowing on each side, she was greeted by her aunt Matsuri, who handed her a rose.

"Oh? Thank you. What's this for?" she asked.

"You'll see. Just keep going."

The next person was Wendy, who also handed her a rose.

"Thank you, but… what's going on? I thought we were going for a walk?"

"Change of plans," Wendy smirked. "Just keep heading to the greenhouse."

The closer she got, the more friends and family she saw; all of whom handed her roses. When she finally got to the greenhouse, her parents and bandmates welcomed her in and handed her more flowers.

In the middle of the room was Kurapika, sitting with a guitar, looking nervous as ever. He got up to hug her.

"Hey Peeks, what is all this?"

He simply took her by the hand and led her to sit in the chair in front of him.

"This isn't really my thing…" he began, face flustered. "But I wanted this to be special."

He picked up the guitar and got situated. "I'm still not great at this, but Benji's been teaching me how to play. I… sort of wrote a short song for you, but it's all in Kurta. I felt I couldn't express myself fully outside of my native language."

"Pika…"

He closed his eyes, braving the crowd watching them, and began to play. He never realized what a gorgeous singing voice he had, and seeing him sing in his native tongue was such a beautiful sight.

In translation, it was all about how the last two years had been the best of his life. How she helped him overcome worthlessness, anger, sorrow, and a multitude of other things. How her smile alone could save a soul. How he wanted nothing more than to be by her side for the rest of their days.

As he finished, he set the guitar down, knelt in front of her, and pulled out a box from his pocket containing a ring.

"Rori Greene… will you marry me?"

The girl was in tears. All she could do was nod yes.

There was loud applause from the large crowd of loved ones. In that moment Kurapika forgot all about his shyness and embraced his fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry sjjhdjkahsia I couldn't restrain the fluff
> 
> Idk if this actually how I HC their engagement lmao just an idea


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Kurapika first moves to Suna.

**XI. New Home**

Rori and her parents were leading Kurapika to his new apartment within the Kazekage estate. These units came in different sizes and styles, and were reserved for Gaara's family, as well as the elders and their families.

There was one vacant unit left, and it was given to the blond hunter. Though he wasn't technically family, they welcomed him as such. Harley had spent a good amount of time getting it all furnished and ready for him before he got there. Rori had filled her in on the kinds of things he liked.

Opening the door and walking in, Kurapika's eyes widened. This was his new home. It felt so warm and inviting. It had everything he needed. Decorations were placed throughout and a mild peach fragrance wafted throughout the place.

His eyes welled up. It reminded him so much of his home back in Lusko Province. It looked similar to his parents' old house, and the scent reminded him of the peach trees that grew in his backyard. Even the placement of furniture was almost the same. There's no way they could've known what his old house looked like. It had to have been divine wisdom.

"Well. What do you think?" Harley asked.

"It's... perfect," he managed, tears rolling down.

On one of the walls hung a cute picture of him and Rori that she had sent to her mother. And on another wall… there was a picture of him as a child with his parents. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it.

"W-where did you get that?"

"One of my shinobi passed through Lusko Province on his way back from a mission," Gaara said. "We were informed that the Kurta had lived there. Though there wasn't much left, he did happen to find that photograph."

Rori gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around and pulled her into a tight hug, basically weeping.

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to not be sappy sorry
> 
> Also I have absolutely no idea what his old home was like so I'm making stuff up


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. Amelia**

"Oh? I'm sorry… is this a bad time?" Kurapika asked, noting Rori's intense focus on some papers on her desk. He hadn't seen her in a few days due to work so he wanted to stop by her office for a bit.

"Hm? Oh, hi Peeks. Sorry, I was just… reminiscing, I guess."

Upon closer inspection, she looked kind of upset.

"Is everything all right?"

"Well… yes and no. This time of year is just kinda hard for me."

"Why is that?"

"You know how Wendy and I have been best friends since grade school? Well, we used to have another best friend; a 'third musketeer,' as people would say. In a couple days it'll be the anniversary of her death."

"Oh… I'm… I'm so sorry to hear that."

He took a seat on the opposite side of her desk and gently took her hand. She looked sad, but in a way that seemed like she was… used to? He could sense that she simply wanted some loving company in that moment.

"What was she like?" he asked after a moment.

"Her name was Amelia, but we called her Ami. Unlike Wendy and me, she was extremely outgoing and not afraid to approach anyone with her rays of sunshine. I was sitting alone during lunch one day, and she just… came up and sat next to me and started talking as if we'd known each other for years. She did the same with Wendy, who was also very shy at the time like I was. Not really sure how it happened, but after that we all just started hanging out every day after school."

Kurapika took note of the slightly crumpled papers in her hand and asked about them.

"Ami loved music and poetry. She passed away at 11 years old from an unknown disease that doctors couldn't identify. At the wake at her parents' house, they displayed some of the poems she had written. I had asked her mom if I could keep one and write a song for it one day. It's been 11 years and I still haven't been able to do it; I don't know why. All of my attempts haven't seemed good enough."

"Surely you're being too hard on yourself. I've seen your writing. Everything you create is beautiful."

"You think too highly of me," she said with a smile.

"I highly doubt that," he teased back. "Well, you already know… what happened with my best friend. Though it was a completely different circumstance, I know how it feels to lose them. Just know that I'm always here if you need to talk, or… whatever you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rori and Kurapika would eventually, years down the road marry and have twins, and would name them Ami and Pairo after their late best friends.
> 
> I was originally just gonna have her full name be Ami and I had a vague idea that she would have passed away at a young age, but then I was listening to "Amelia" by Tonight Alive and I'm like THIS IS PERFECT. Almost exactly what I was going for.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so I recently came across the famous Pariston/Sheila theory (HxH fans prolly know the one) and it shook my world lol. I wanted to write a drabble loosely based off of it, in a scenario where Kurapika finds out way later; however the author deleted their account so I wasn't able to ask if it was okay with them. So OP if you see this and aren't cool with it, PLEASE tell me. It's no problem at all.

**XIII. Vicious Cycle**

It had been a year since Kurapika moved to Suna. He was doing very well in every way; though, of course, that doesn't mean he didn't still miss his clan immensely or wrestle with the whole idea of what happened.

He eventually met Ryan White during one of his visits from America. Ryan was basically like an uncle to Rori, and Kurapika had heard a bit about his high intelligence and strange talent of being able to find out pretty much any information in existence if he needed to.

A while back, on his expedition to the Dark Continent, Kurapika had met a few people who reminded him of Kurtas. But he knew there was no way, and at the time it just made the rage in his heart grow. All he wanted was to get the final eyes back.

It turns out that, after learning about Kurapika's adventures along with what happened to the Kurtas, Ryan had been spending a lot of time researching the clan's history. He wanted to meet up with the hunter to share his findings.

Ryan handed Kurapika a large folder full of documents. He sat there in silence for a good while, reading intently.

It turns out the Kurtas were originally from the Dark Continent. Kurapika had kind of suspected it, due to their unique scarlet eye abilities and the mobius strip design that was common on their clothing. But for some reason, learning the reality of it sent chills down his spine. Perhaps it was because he had now been there and saw how intense of a place it was.

It also turned out that those few people he met over there were indeed Kurtas.

But the real shocker came after that. Meteor City, where the Phantom Troupe originally came from, was evidently attacked by the Kurtas centuries ago, due to the city's inhabitants attacking the clan initially when they traveled to the Dark Continent. The Kurtas won that battle, and although they were known to be gentle natured, out of both fear of inevitable retaliation and wanting to leave the Dark Continent anyways to find a safer place to live, they came back and attacked Meteor City, leading to its ruin.

No one knew who the Kurtas were when it happened, or who exactly attacked; other than the surviving inhabitants and their descendants. The main thing that stuck out in their memories was the scarlet eye color.

That was the main reason why they attacked Kurapika's clan. It wasn't just for money. The reason they even knew about the scarlet eyes in the first place was because of the history they had been taught.

Kurapika wanted to throw up. His vision went blurry. Ryan remained calm, patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts. It was a good thing he presented all of this to him long after he had decided to move on from the whole ordeal and had healed quite a bit.

"So they did it… out of their _own_ desire for revenge…" Kurapika began. "This is what happens when people allow vengeance to consume them. It becomes a vicious cycle. What an utter fool I was…"

"Don't beat yourself up. You're not in that place anymore."

"I wasted so many years, just causing harm, only to dig myself deeper into a hole of despair."

"Ironically enough, revenge is a form of self-harm. But you're not that person anymore. So give yourself a break. Seriously. If you were still in that place, _then_ we'd need to have a talk. But you've broken the cycle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know much about the Dark Continent yet obviously, and haven't read the manga but have gotten summaries from videos and such. But it would be wild if Kurapika met some other Kurtas over there. RN I'm not gonna establish any firm headcanons based on that arc until we get more information, except for the fact that I'm making it so that the Dark "Continent" is actually just a large island. Or, if classified as a continent, isn't really that big. I feel like if there really was a massive continent full of insane creatures stronger than Meruem and such, it wouldn't be able to be contained and the whole world would be in that level of chaos.
> 
> (And I don't like really dark things in general. So. I like to alter things in my HCs to make them at least slightly less dark. It's kinda my thing.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place kinda during the early days of the conference.

**XIV. Transformation**

Kurapika was listening to a seminar by the main pastor, Vince. Shea had persuaded him to join him. The hunter figured a little education couldn't hurt and he had nothing better to do.

He was struggling to understand how these people could base their whole lives around a single book. Like, it's just a _book_ , right? Just then Vince touched on that.

"God's Word is indeed powerful, but it's not just this book alone that draws us to Him. It's when we _experience_ Him through relationship. Just like how you could read all about your significant other or best friend, but without an actual relationship and time together, it's incomplete."

"However," he went on, holding his Bible in the air. "I 100% promise you, this book will change your life. Read through it and you will be transformed. And you can hold me to that. If you come back to me in a year and can honestly say, 'Vince, I read through the whole Bible with an open mind and a willing heart, but nothing in me has changed!' then I'll give you 10,000 yen. I'm serious."

"He really is serious," Shea whispered to Kurapika. "He puts out that offer often, but no one has been able to do it. The Word and the Spirit of God working together in people is such a powerful thing, though it may be hard to believe right now."

Kurapika did love to read, after all. It's not like he needed money, but he was a bit curious. Maybe it was worth a shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My old Chi Alpha pastor literally said this once lol. He’d legit give people $50 if they read through and didn’t feel transformed. I just randomly remembered that and felt inspired to throw up this short thing.


End file.
